


Breathe Every Moment

by seanfiction



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: Set during the events of The Strongest Mega-Evolution.At some point Steven started sleeping with Alain. He likes it when Steven tells him what to do and Steven can work with that.Like on this very early morning where Alain doesn't mind being woken up all that much.This is smut - no more, no less.





	Breathe Every Moment

Steven looked down at the young man curled up beside him. They shared a bed comfortably now, the initial awkwardness mostly replaced by familiarity at this point. Alain seemed so much more relaxed like this, fast asleep, than when he was awake. His was such a serious and intense personality, it was easy not to notice the kind heart behind the facade.

Steven smiled. Alain was most honest in bed, as a general rule.

A glance towards the window confirmed that it was early yet, too early to get up, certainly. However...

Letting the blanket drop from his shoulder Steven leaned over to drop a kiss against Alain's jaw, another one near his mouth, barely grazing soft lips. Finally, a low groan and a twitch.

“Steven...?“

He smiled, kissed Alain again, until he finally opened his eyes. Sleepy still but seemingly not opposed to Steven's advances, Alain raised his head to return the kiss. It was languid and slow until Steven decided he'd been patient enough and pressed his hips and growing erection against Alain's leg that was half tangled with his own.

“Oh...“ Alain sighed, smiling against Steven's lips. “Up early in every way, I see...“

Steven grinned. “Smartass,” he chided fondly. “Turn over.”

Alain's words might have teased but he complied instantly, presenting his slender back to Steven. His neck was peppered with hickeys Steven himself had left there and he traced them with a firm hand, putting pressure on Alain's shoulders even as he urged his hips up with his other hand.

Alain moaned softly into his pillow, happily ceding control of the proceedings to Steven. It turned him on quicker than anything else to let Steven tell him what to do and, predictably, Steven found him growing hard in his hand when he reached around. He pumped him just once, appreciating Alain's compliance.

“Hm, Steven...”

If that wasn't pretty, Steven didn't know what was. He blindly reached out towards the bedside table where he'd left the bottle of lube last night. Really just a few hours earlier, strictly speaking. He slicked up his fingers and grinned when he found Alain still loose from their previous tryst. Two fingers slipped in easily and it was mostly surprise that made Alain gasp.

“Arceus, what a sight you are,” Steven murmured and leaned over Alain's back, nipping at the sore skin of his neck. A stuttering moan was his reward, quickly turning into needy whimpers as he began to finger Alain open in earnest.

“Steven... oh... oh, please...”

The words dropped senselessly from Alain's mouth. He had to be so tender still, so sensitive, and all there for Steven to practically possess. A flick of his fingers turned Alain into a boneless pile on the sheets.

“Stop... stop teasing, Steven... please...” Alain whispered and finally Steven decided to give him what they both so very clearly wanted.

His dick slid into Alain's slick entrance with practiced ease and he groaned his pleasure into Alain's ear. “So, so good for me, Alain...”

“Hmm... please...”

A first push, testing, asking.

“Yes...”

“More?”

“_Please_.”

And so Steven pushed himself up on his arms, hovering over Alain and thrusting into him with more vigor. Wanton moans and increasingly urgent pleas encouraged him to speed up and shivers running through Alain's body told him when he hit his prostate just right, deep inside. Alain met his every thrust, quickly molding himself to the rhythm Steven set for them.

Soft noises filled the room, two deep voices and the slaps of skin against skin. Otherwise it was quiet, the silence of a very early morning.

“Steven, soon, I'm gonna–“ Alain warned and Steven slowed down immediately, earning himself a sound of frustration from his lover. “Oh, Arceus, really?”

“Yes, really,” Steven confirmed, voice as smug as he felt in the face of Alain's impatience.

Alain took a few deep breaths to help himself calm down, obviously resigned to follow Steven's pace.

Steven ran his hand long the length of Alain's back. “There, there, you're doing so well...”

“Oh, fuck you...” Alain muttered but wasn't all too serious and Steven merely laughed, a bit out of breath himself.

Eventually he picked up the pace again and Alain sighed with pleasure and relief. Steven enjoyed the sight immensely, the young trainer writhing in passion under him, it gave him a kick beyond the physical to know that he did that to Alain. He did feel exceptionally good though, hot and accommodating.

Steven's hand slid around to Alain's cock, found it hard and leaking precum.

Alain gave a delighted sigh when Steven started stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Oh, yes, yes, Steven!”

Steven smiled. “Feels good?”

“Yesss...”

“Are you close?”

Only now did Alain's sex addled mind catch up. “Steven, please...” he begged weakly.

“Well, are you?” Steven asked again, accentuating each word with a push into Alain's hot body.

“Fuck. Yes. So close,” Alain admitted.

Steven's grip on him tightened for a moment and he slowed his movements down once more, denying them both the completion they'd been chasing.

The air was full of their heavy breathing. Steven tangled his hand in Alain's black hair that was wet with sweat, holding his head still that way as he leaned in to whisper huskily into his ear. “I love making you wait. You're gorgeous like that.”

Alain hummed a wordless thanks for the compliment. He was happy though, Steven could tell, for having pleased him like this.

Steven wouldn't make him wait much longer. He kissed his cheek, tasking salt and sweat. Gathering his own strength like he would for the last stretch of a battle he proceeded to fuck into Alain's welcoming body, drinking in the sounds Alain made beneath him.

“Steven, please...”

“Yes. Go on,” he said, picking up speed once more and Alain groaned, loudly, with abandon. It always overwhelmed him, so much stronger for the denial he'd suffered. It was worth it in the end. Without any additional touch necessary he finally spent himself, and only then did Steven allow himself to let go as well, coming a few moments later.

He remembered to slip out directly and to collapse next to Alain instead of dropping down on top of him.

With both of them out of breath it took a while before Alain found the strength to turn around and to look at Steven. His blue eyes were warm and kind and Steven remembered the thoughts this whole thing had started out with.

“Good morning, then,” Alain said eventually and rolled over to give Steven a comparatively chaste kiss.

He smiled and closed his eyes. “Five more minutes.”

Alain huffed with amusement and dragged the blanket up over them. A good morning indeed.


End file.
